2010 Recent Sightings
Note that records submitted here may be added to the Bishop's Stortford Bird Group database for use in the on-line annual reports. By posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied for this purpose and inclusion in the club records submitted to the two (Essex and Hertfordshire) County bird recorders. Tetrad finder Here ''' 27th May : Farnham Road (Essex) - 42S - Little Owl. : Nino Wood - 42M - Common Buzzard roosting - Mick East '''26th May : SLRS - 41W- Little Ringed Plover, Yellow Wagtail 1M - John Slee : Town Centre - 42V - Mute Swan M/F with 7 young. : Calfsfield Spring - 42W - Common Buzzard X 2 - Mick East 23rd May ''' : Allen's Green - 41N - Little Owl - John Slee : SLRS (17:00-19:00) - 41W - 17 Mallard (+ broods of 3,9,10), 2 Gadwall, 1M Garganey, 4 Coot, 3 Lapwing, 5 LBB Gull (4Ads, 3rdS), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 GS Woodpecker, , 2 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 1M Whitethroat, 1M Reed Bunting, 1M Yellowhammer : 5 White spp., 3 Orange Tip, 1 Speckled Wood - Mike Harris '''21st May : Patmore Heath - 42M - 3 Buzzard, 2 Common, one probable Honey Buzzard 16:00 - Mick East : Wallbury Swamp - 41Y - Spotted flycatcher, One singing from dead willows 16.00 - Laurence Drummonnd : Trims Green - 41T - 2 Male Corn Bunting singing from the wires West of Morris Farm/Lysander Park with one on each side of the road. : Thorley Wash - 41Z - 2 reeling Grasshopper Warbler - Graeme J. Smith : Tednambury Marsh 07:50 - 8:50 pm - 41Y - Grasshopper Warbler - one reeling out in the open at a range of 20 yards Hobby - 1 over the Mill and south towards the Marsh reserve.Lapwing, 2 Sedge Warblers, Reed Bunting, Long-tailed Tit - a party of c20 with many young, 6 Swallows, Song Thrush, 9 Magpies, and a Fox. - John Slee : SLRS - 41W - Garganey male still present - John Slee 20th May : Thorley Wash - 41Z - Grasshopper Warbler (singing male). Kingfisher - Colin Wills : SLRS - 41W - Garganey, Garden Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher 19th May : Sawbridgeworth Lock - 41X - Cetti's Warbler (singing male) again just north of Sawbridgeworth Lock - Colin Wills 17th May : Greylag Goose - 4 young at Hatfield Forest Lake TL51P, 7 young at Beggar's Hall Lake TL52F - : Grey Heron circling over Hatfield Forest; another possible confusion for "Eagle" there - David Arch 16th May : Turtle Dove - no sign yet at Bush End - 51P - David Arch 15th May : SAL - 52K - (07:20-08:05) - 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant (N), 1 Grey Heron (W), 2 Greylag Goose (S), 4 Mute Swan (all sub ads), 20 Mallard (+ 2 ducklings), 16 Coot, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1Ad Herring Gull (SW), 5 Swift, 2 Skylark (singing), 2 Swallow (W), 1 House Martin (S), 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Reed Warbler (singing), 5 Common Whitethroat (ditto), 1 Lesser Whitethroat (ditto), 1 Garden Warbler (ditto), 1 Blackcap (ditto), 3 Willow Warbler (ditto), 4 Chiffchaff (ditto + F carrying food to nest), 1 Linnet (in to drink), : SLRS - 41W - (08:20-09:00) - 1 Cormorant (N), 2 Grey Heron (W), 7 Mallard, , 2 Gadwall, 1M Garganey, 1M Kestrel, 4+ Coot (I think at least six adults involved), 1M Cuckoo, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Swift, 1 Swallow (W), 1M Yellow Wagtail, 3 Common Whitethroat (singing), 1 Blackcap (ditto), 1 Chiffchaff (ditto), 1 Jay, 2 Goldfinch, 1M Reed Bunting, 1M Yellowhammer, : 1 Orange Tip, 1 Small Tortoishell - Mike Harris 14th May : Sawbridgeworth Lock - 41X - Cetti's Warbler (singing male) just west of Sawbridgeworth Lock. Also c.15 singing male Whitethroats between Southmill Lock and Sawbridgeworth and 2 singing male Lesser Whitethroats. - Colin Wills : High Wych - 41S - thickets north of rivers hospital, Willow Warbler,At least 6 singing here this evening ! - Laurence Drummonnd 13th May : Trims Green 41T (Blount's stone pile) - 41N - 2 Yellow Wagtail and 2 WHEATEAR still feeding in the short grass with a few Pied Wagtails - Graeme J. Smith : Albury Village Hall - 42M - Commmon Buzzard : Braughing Road - 42D - Tawny Owl - Mick East 12th May : Spellbrook (west) - 41Y - Swift- Graeme J. Smith : Nino Wood - 42M - Common Buzzard : Salmon Spring - 42M - Common Buzzard - Mick East 11th May : Stort Park Farm - 42Q - Little Owl hunting again in daylight after being invisible for the last 2 weeks- Graeme J. Smith : Patmore Heath - 42M - Common Buzzard X 2 : Standon - 32W - Common Buzzard X 2 : Plashes Wood - 32Q - Common Buzzard X 2 - Mick East 10th May : Spellbrook to Twyford - 41Z - willow warbler 5+, whitethroat 1, cuckoo 2 def 3 poss, chiffchaff 11+, sedge warbler 4+, reed warbler 3+, cetti's warbler 1, hobby 1, sparrow hawk 1, common buzzard 2, grey heron 2, blackcap 3+, song thrush 2, blackbirds 5, kingfisher 1, moorhen 5, chaffinch 4, greenfinch 2, reed bunting 1, plus usual suspects: woodpeckers, tits etc - Jono Forgham 9th May ''' : River Stort - 41X - Cettis Warbler, Cettis singing loudly W side of river, approx half mile North of Sawbridgeworth. (c400 yds south of Kecksys bridge). Grasshopper Warbler reeling & disturbed from bushes, E side of river/towpath, approx 400 yds south of Tednambury footbridge. Also, plenty of reed/sedge/blackcaps/whitethroat between Sawbo & Pig Lane, between 7am & 8.30am - Keith Watts '''5th May : Upwick - Farnham Road - 42R - Grey Partridge X 2 - Mick East 4th May : Thorley Wash - 41Z - 1 Reed Warbler (Walbury); I Garden Warbler (both showing quite well at times); Common Buzzard; 7 Sedge Warblers (2-3 at Walbury); 11 C Swift (in one party) - Dave Sampson : Much Hadham high street - 41J - Crossbill, 7 Flew north up the high street at 08.30 - Laurence Drummonnd 3rd May : SLRS (15:30-18:00) - 41W - 7 Mallard (+ 1x brood), 4 Coot (the 'breakfast plate' nest has disappeared), 1 Common Buzzard, 4 Lapwing (2 singles and a pair suggesting 3 pairs in total), 9 LBB Gull (8 Ads + 1 2nd S), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 G S Woodpecker, 7 Swift (N, 3,4), 5 Stock Dove (2 pr + M displaying), 10 Swallow (min 7 local + 3N), 1 Alba Wagtail (N), 3 Whitethroat (all singing males), 2 Blackcap (ditto), 1 GRASSHOPPER WARBLER (reeling Herts side of scrape), 33 Jackdaw (feeding on Chaff dump). Also 1st St.Marks Fly today. - Mike Harris 2nd May : SAL (15:30-16-10) - 52K - 1 Little Grebe, 24 Mallard (2F's were brooding day old chicks), 9 Tufted Duck, 14 Coot, 4 Moorhen, 2 Swift, 1 Cuckoo, 2 Skylark, 8 Swallow, 10 House Martin, 2 Meadow Pipit (strangely silent and flighty), 1F GREENLAND WHEATEAR, 1M Whitethroat, 1M Willow Warbler, 2MM Chiffchaff, 1 Goldfinch, 2 Linnet : Blounts (16:30) - 41N - 1M Yellow Wagtail : Trims (16:40) - 41T - 20 Stock Dove : SLRS (16:50-17:15) - 41W - 1M Garganey, 2 Gadwall, 1 Ad LBB Gull, 2 2ndS Herring Gull, 1M Whitethroat - Mike Harris : Thorley Wash 06: - 41Z - GRASSHOPPER WARBLER 2nd now singing from just NW of footbridge - Graeme J. Smith 1st May : TTV in TL42G - 3 pairs of tufted duck at Albury, 1 little grebe, 1 coot pair, 2 grey partridge, whitethroat1, blackcap 4, chiffchaff 1 - Jono Forgham : Trim's Green - 41T - 1 Carrion Crow nesting in a tree!. A few Linnets. A Corn Bunting singing from near the farm on the south side. : Blount's Farm by the stone piles - 41N - 3 Yellow Wagtail, 1f Wheatear, elsewhere 1 Lapwing. - John Slee